Sirrion
This article is about the planet Sirrion, if you are looking for the god of the same name see Sirrion (deity). Sirrion is the first planet orbiting The Sun in the crystal sphere called Krynnspace.''Concordance of Arcane Space'' Krynnspace sidebar, page 74 It is an inert fire body that is cool enough for a thick crust of basalt to form on its surface.SJR7 Krynnspace Sirion chapter, pages 11-15 The planet Sirrion is named after the god Sirrion, and the god is rumoured to live at the centre of the planet.''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 87 Land Features of Sirrion The surface of Sirrion is cool enough for large chunks of basalt to solidify and form floating islands. These islands of basalt look like icebergs floating in a boiling sea of magma. Some are as large as continents, but others are as small as 30 yards across. The islands float across the globe, crashing into each other and sinking below the surface.SJR7 Krynnspace Climate section, Sirion chapter, pages 11-12 The only land features on Sirrion that are permanent are at the north pole and south pole. The shores of the continents at the poles is continually bombarded by basalt islands. Occasionally a large floating island crashes into one of the continents and joins it for a while, but these islands eventually get knocked free by another island.SJR7 Krynnspace Prominent Land Features section, Sirion chapter, page 12 The polar continents are cooler than the rest of the planet and have different weather systems. They are covered by a thick layer of fog or mist that rises between 20 and 80 feet above the ground. The vapor makes it virtually impossible for sunlight to reach the ground. However, in the evening the ghostly haze seems to thin out and pinpoints of starlight can be seen through the gloom.SJR7 Krynnspace Climate section, Sirion chapter, pages 11-12 North Pole The northern pole of Sirrion is a continent approximately 1,300 miles in diameter. The continent, is more stable than the southern continent. It has one active volcano and that volcano has not erupted for more than a decade. The northern continent is home to two established communities that trade with spacefarers. One community consists of efreet and the other of azer.SJR7 Krynnspace Prominent Land Features section, Sirion chapter, page 12''SJR7 Krynnspace'' Lifestyle section, Sirion chapter, pages 12-13 South Pole The southern pole of Sirrion is a continent approximately 2,000 miles in diameter. The continent is less stable than the northern continent. It has a mountain range with more than a dozen active volcanos in it. There is usually at least one volcanic erruption per day.SJR7 Krynnspace Prominent Land Features section, Sirion chapter, page 12 The southern continent is home to Fire minions, plasmen and other creatures from the Elemental Plane of Fire. The plasmen of Sirrion are a secretive race and most of the efreet and azer on the planet are unaware of their existence.SJR7 Krynnspace Lifestyle section, Sirion chapter, pages 12-13 The Boiling Sea The basalt islands floating on Sirrion's boiling sea have little life upon them. These islands are far too hot for spacefarers to visit without magical protection.SJR7 Krynnspace Climate section, Sirion chapter, pages 11-12 Azar and efreet sometimes take up temporary residence on these islands, and ownership of the largest and longest lasting islands is seen as a status symbol.SJR7 Krynnspace Climate section, Sirion chapter, pages 11-12 Fire minions, plasmen and other creatures from the Elemental Plane of Fire are also found on islands in the boiling sea. Many of the island dwellers migrate to the poles in seasons when the molten seas disrupt the islands.SJR7 Krynnspace Lifestyle section, Sirion chapter, pages 12-13 References External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/worlds/Krynnspace/ Krynnspace at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) Category:Celestial bodies of Krynnspace Category:fire bodies Category:Sirrion Category:CoAS canon Category:LotV canon Category:SJR7 canon